Collaborative opportunities surrounding the Center for Translation of Rehabilitation Engineering Advancement and Technology (TREAT) are numerous and varied, and represent efforts to create a breadth of expertise to help clients. Partnerships and collaborations locally, regionally, and nationally are intended to maximize consultative and collaborative opportunities for providing direct assistance to rehabilitation researchers specific to their commercialization efforts, provide a broad array of physical and practical resources for use by TREAT clients, and to use collaborations with external partner organizations to educate and disseminate information to the rehabilitation community about technology commercialization methods and to encourage rehabilitation researchers to push their ideas forward to the next logical level.